


Seasons

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tastes like caramel apples in the fall, peppermint in the winter, chocolate in the spring, and berries/popsicles in the summer, and Sam loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

Sam never really had much of an appreciation for seasons. before he settled down. He was always aware of them, by necessity, but more often than not, they were something that he dreaded rather than something he looked forward to.

 

This was due almost entirely to the fact that he used to be a monster hunter. Life as a monster-hunter tended to suck the joy out of most things, but seasons? Seasons were extra suckish, because monsters don’t enjoy long frolics amongst the daisies on clear spring days or short strolls on brisk autumn evenings or sunny beach resorts at the height of summer. No, monsters (most of them anyway) enjoy brutal blizzards, raging hurricanes, sweltering heatwaves, and fire storms. Actual, real-life _firestorms._

 

Winter was always the worst, no matter where he went, because the cold can kill a man a lot faster than heat. Heat was an enemy all on its own, mostly due to its ability to slow one’s reaction times and dampen one’s judgment. Spring was always too rainy, and fall always brought too many bad memories along with the changing of the leaves.

 

But now? Sam loves the seasons. Winter is still his least favorite, if only because it makes Lucifer so miserable, but he adores every other season.

 

His favorite part about the changing of the seasons is kissing Gabriel. The archangel never tastes the same from one season to the next. In spring, he tastes like rich dark chocolate. During the summer, Sam can always expect to catch hints of the sweet berries or chilly popsicles on Gabriel’s soft lips. Autumn is characterized by kisses that taste like candy apples, and winter has its own perks too, because Gabriel always tastes (and smells) like peppermint.

 

And that’s the story of how Sam came to love seasons.


End file.
